Awkward
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set right after the episode "Meltdown". Continues the scene from Hamlet that they chose. Tony and Pepper have just one of those awkward moments. One-shot, Pepperony.


Tony and Pepper went on reciting the lines from Hamlet on the stage, Tony getting the lines from Rhodey via his earpiece secretly. He wasn't one for cheating, but in the case of not being able to memorize the lines to a play it was the only thing he could do to not fail the class and lose his father's company. Tony didn't necessarily understand what the lines meant because he never bothered to understand the old King's English. There was something about the words that seemed vaguely romantic; but he ignored it and recited what he was being told.

"Okay, now you're supposed to hold her hands." Rhodey said. Tony knew he would get points taken off if he didn't stick with the script, so he did as he was told. He had the script, after all. _If he's lying, he's gonna get it..._

Rhodey recited more lines of which Tony felt were more romantic than before he had to grab her hands. What was it about this part of the play that was so...romanticy sounding?

"Good, good. Now, lean in closer to her like you're about to kiss her but don't actually kiss her. That's where the scene ends." Rhodey explained. Tony freaked out inside his own mind, but knew to stick to the script or he'd get points taken off or maybe even fail. And he didn't want that.  
>Tony did as he was told and leaned in closer to her. He could hear the sound of stifled giggles from the other students, and was nervous as he stared into her eyes and breathed heavily after having recited a whole scene of Hamlet. Rhodey kept telling him to hold it and hold it as he whispered his last lines to her, and then after he was done wait for the audience's applause.<p>

After Tony's last line came, Rhodey said he was _supposed_ to kiss her but he didn't need to, he could just stop there. Tony stood there silently, still very close to Pepper, holding her hands, in a ready position to kiss her. The crowd of other students were stifling their giggles. The other students of the Tomorrow Academy knew that it was extremely evident that Pepper liked Tony and Tony was just too oblivious to notice anything about how a girl felt towards him unless it was that she was his friend.  
>Finally, the roar of applause came from the crowd and the teacher dismissed them with a "Good job, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts. You may take your seats." Tony and Pepper immediately rushed off stage and took seats in the back of the theater. Rhodey said he would meet them there in a minute, so they took their seats in back and saved one for Rhodey. The students nearest to them-which were still at least two rows ahead-were still giggling at them and the awkwardness between them was nearly unbearable. Tony and Pepper were both extremely blushing and they were sinking in their seats as an effort to hide themselves from their classmates who were still giggling and whispering amongst themselves something about them being cute together.<p>

Like he had said, Rhodey sat in between Tony and Pepper just moments pretending that he had no idea that it would have been awkward between them by choosing that section of the play; even though he had planned it the whole time.

~…~

"Uhh, Rhodey, can I ask you something?" Tony took Rhodey aside before starting their walk home.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rhodey said with a smug smile. He knew what Tony was going to say.

"Why did you choose THAT scene, of all scenes in the play? You have NO idea how awkward it is between me and Pepper now." Tony complained. Rhodey chuckled.

"Oh you know you wanted to kiss her." This silenced Tony.

"N-no…" The fact that Tony was blushing and stuttering told Rhodey that Tony did in fact know that he did want to kiss her in that moment.

"Suure, sure you don't…" Rhodey chuckled more.

**Yeah, yeah I know its short…sorry. Just a quick one-shot. Just a side note, but forgive me if there is not a romance between any characters in the play 'Hamlet' (which I don't own), I've never actually seen the play or read it or anything. Anyways, thoughts?**


End file.
